Hulk Smash Avengers Vol 1 3
| StoryTitle1 = Once An Avenger... | Writer1_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler1_1 = Karl Moline | Inker1_1 = Jay Leisten | Colourist1_1 = Jean-Francois Beaulieu | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | Synopsis1 = Outside of Avengers Mansion an art student sells paintings of the Avengers and their foes. A passerby asks why he paints pictures of "freaks" and the two debate on who the real heroes are. As their discussion continues, Captain Marvel streaks by in her energy form. Zipping into the Mansion, she flies into the middle of a training session that Hawkeye is undergoing. She apologizes for the interruption, but Hawkeye tells her that he planned for her appearance because he wanted a distraction to hone his archery skills. Monica then goes to the Avengers records room and searches the database for information about her namesake, the original Captain Marvel. She happens upon a file about the time Captain Marvel battled the Hulk at Desert State University, which impresses her greatly and she wonders how she would fare against the Hulk. While outside, the artist defends the inclusion of the Hulk in one of his paintings, recounting how the Hulk was one of the founding members of the Avengers. Meanwhile, the She-Hulk and Wasp are enjoying some quality time at the Tranquility Spa. Jennifer remarks about the celebrity status that comes with being an Avenger. When she lists off the various rich and famous individuals they have met recently, the She-Hulk realizes that she hit on a touchy subject when she brings up Tony Stark's name. At that moment, at the Stark International facility in Flushing, Long Island, Thor assists Iron Man by using his hammer to recharge some battery packs. Thor notes how tired Tony is and asks him why he hasn't got a proper rest. Stark explains that he has been working around the clock to prepare for the upcoming trial of Henry Pym. In Central Park, Captain America assists SHIELD agents in stopping a group of Hydra agents. After the battle is over, he spots the Hulk leaping toward Avengers Mansion. Suspecting trouble, Captain America speeds off in his motorcycle. When the Hulk lands on Avenger's property his landing shakes up the entire mansion and triggers the security systems. He quickly destroys the mechanical coils. He is then confronted by Captain Marvel, however, the Hulk isn't interested in talking to her. Suddenly, Hawkeye emerges from the Mansion and thinking the Hulk has come to attack them and fires a sonic arrow. In order to stop it, the Hulk claps his hands together. That's when Captain America arrives on the scene, not wanting a fight he asks the Hulk to calm down. The Hulk composes himself and tells them that he has come to get help, explaining that he was recently attacked by the Leader's Humanoids. Suddenly, Humanoids begin to grow out of the ground behind the Hulk and attack. A battle soon breaks out and the Hulk and the three Avengers are joined by She-Hulk, the Wasp, Iron Man and Thor. The battle quickly goes nowhere, and the Hulk explains that an electrical pulse of sufficient strength should be enough to destroy the Humanoids. The Avengers then begin packing the Humanoids in as closely together as possible. Then Captain Marvel turns into her energy form and blasts the creatures at full strength, incinerating them. With the battle over, the Hulk joins the Avengers in the mansion. Reverting back to the form of Bruce Banner, and tells them how the Leader had managed to kidnap Rick Jones and he needs a Quinjet to get to his space station. Learning that Rick is in trouble, Captain America gives the Hulk what he needs and he is quickly on his way. Later, Captain Marvel tells Captain America about how she instantly attacked the Hulk without provocation. Cap says that it was an easy mistake to make, recounting the time he was once tricked into fighting Iron Man by the Chameleon. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * agents ** Agent Greenberg * Masseur Mario * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** Tranquility spa **** ** *** **** * Items: * & * * * * * Cerebral Vehicles: * * | Solicit = • Hulk vs. the ‘80s-era Avengers: Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Wasp, Captain Marvel and Thor! | Notes = Continuity Notes * Takes place between Avengers #227- Avengers #228 and Incredible #280-Incredible Hulk #281. * Captain Marvel pulls up the following records in the Avenger's database: ** The record about the original Captain Marvel's battle with the Hulk is a reference to the events of . ** The founding of the Avengers in . ** When the Hulk quit the Avengers in . ** The Hulk and Sub-Mariner teaming up to fight the Avengers in . ** The time Baron Zemo tricked the Hulk into battling the Avengers in . * At the time of this story, the Hulk had received a presidential pardon as seen in . * The street artist recounts the following facts: ** The She-Hulk had recently been inducted into the Avengers. That happened in . ** At the time of this story, the Wasp was the leader of the Avengers. She took on this mantle in . * She-Hulk mentions how the Wasp knows George Clooney and Puff Daddy. These should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Janet says she doesn't want to get into the subject of Tony Stark. This is a reference to Wasp's brief affair with him in . She broke it off when she learned that he was her teammate Iron Man. * Tony Stark mentions the upcoming treason trial of Henry Pym. Pym was expelled from the Avengers in . He was manipulated by his foe Egghead to commit an act of treason which led to his arrest in . He was eventually cleared of all charges in - . * Captian America mentions how the Hulk had recently destroyed a restaurant, this was in . What Cap doesn't know is that his rampage was because the waiter ignored his request for total privacy. * The Hulk makes mention of the fact that the original Captain Marvel is dead. He died in . * Cap mentions the time that the Chameleon tricked him into fighting Iron Man. That happened in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}